


The Devil Incarnate

by Thedorktah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternating Points of View, Angst, F/F, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Suicide, Modern AU, Multi, Points of View, Sexual Tension, alexander hamilton thinks Thomas Jefferson is the devil, i still dont know how to use tags properly, laferton, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedorktah/pseuds/Thedorktah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were, for all intensive purposes; arch-enemies.<br/>If You asked anyone they knew they could validate that the two hated each other and nothing more.<br/>Or at least, that's what they thought.<br/>From every point of view besides theirs, there was something more...passionate..beneath the hateful comments and constant debates. It was only a matter of time before these feelings came pouring out.<br/>Or in other terms: Everyone else can see what's happening except Hamilton and Jefferson themselves. They were too busy 'hating' each other to acknowledge "feelings".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals! It's ME! the worlds biggest pile of trash and Alpha Gay...Coming at you with more Jamilton sin. I'm just Non-Stop at this point. You're Welcome? I'd be lying if I said this wasn't written during a bout of extremely annoying insomnia. The only way to counter it was to write like I was running out of time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Things happen for a reason: For example;  
> sometimes tragic natural disasters can be a catalyst for two unseemly people to have a chance to meet. What happens from then on becomes history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals! It's ME! the worlds biggest pile of trash and Alpha Gay...Coming at you with more Jamilton sin. I'm just Non-Stop at this point. You're Welcome? I'd be lying if I said this wasn't written during a bout of extremely annoying insomnia. The only way to counter it was to write like I was running out of time.  
> Please be aware there is mention of death and suicide. Consider yourselves pre-warned

AN: the first time I tried to upload this it did not work at all, the only thing that showed up was the word Prologue...not entirely sure what went wrong. Apologies for that!

**Prologue**

Approximately ten years ago, St. Kitts and Nevis, A small quiet place located in the West Indies was rocked to it's very core by a particularly devastating hurricane that left nothing but death and destruction in it's wake.

Everywhere and anywhere anyone dared look, there was a painful, harsh reminder of just how cruel Mother Nature really could be.

To the left, A father desperately limps around, frantically screaming out to his lost children. His voice drowned out by a chorus of similar cries. An hour from now, he'll be found howling in agony as he faces the unimaginable feeling of facing a future without his beloved family. To the right, a similar story presents itself. An elderly woman, frail and broken even more so by this tragedy; musters all the strength she seems to have left to search the ruble and wreckage of what once must have been a beautiful town house-one that had been build with love and dedication-to find something way more important to her than a house could ever be. If she had been any closer, the cries that escaped her lips were sure to reveal how desperate she was to find her beloved husband's urn but even more so her greatest companion, her dog of low so many years. For miles around there seemed to be nothing but death, despair and terror. A small previously quiet and peaceful town now shaken and beaten. It's people beaten, bruised, grief stricken and downhearted by the unending horror that had befallen them.

Among the chaos and devastation, was Alexander Hamilton. The son of the town Whore and a deadbeat and missing Scotsman. A young, terrified and shell shocked child stood in the middle of the ruble of what once was his beautiful hometown. Alex had been lucky, his life had been spared along with the life of his mother. They were some of the lucky ones. The same could not be said for some of Alexander's friends, neighbors and village people. The sights of pure horror and devastation would haunt him for the rest of his life. Quiet understandably, hurricanes became one of the only things Alexander Hamilton began to fear. A fear that plagued a now broken town's inhabitants.

Alexander Hamilton, despite his young age, was a intellectually gifted individual with an undeniable skill with a piece of paper and a pen. Be it a form of catharsis or not, Alexander wrote down the horrors of the terrible hurricane that took so much and left so little. Alexander Hamilton wrote his first refrain, recounting his own recalled events of horror and despair. This remarkable tale of survival and endurance in the face of adversity became a beckon for the towns people of Nevis and surrounding areas, an instant hit with the media. It went viral fast and became a true account of the feelings and thoughts of those who were unfortunate enough to witness the devastating effect of hurricanes first hand. Total strangers, touched by Alexander Hamilton's story, collected enough money among themselves to send the young child to the mainland to escape his horror and get a good education. An incredible act of kindness that started the once terrified child on the tracks to become a well respected, talented man.

Fast forward by a few years;

Alexander Hamilton, once again had to overcome a terrible adversity. The youngster, along with his mother, had been struck with a terrible sickness that drained both of energy, strength and -for Alex's mother their life force. A fate that no sane person would ever wish on their worst enemy had befallen the poor town's boy. He was forced to watch his own mother's life force drain, helpless as he himself being so weak. She went quickly, for the once again grief stricken Alexander Hamilton however, it seemed like an eternity. Alex eventually grew stronger and his health improved, he had-despite desperately wishing otherwise, so to be sure to join his beloved mother-recovered from his sickness. After facing such horrible tragedy, he was sure deep within himself that he himself had been haunted by the ever persistent, unruly angel of death. His suspicion only validated for him when, by sick cosmic joke-or at least that's how Alexander Hamilton saw it-His cousin, and care provider at the time committed suicide.

after that, things were never the same for Alexander Hamilton

He decided, after much consideration that he had to be responsible for his own future and he refused to settle for anything other than writing his own fate. So now, he found himself on a plane to New York City. He had made a friend here via social media and was eventually talked into moving to the big city to start a new life with the promise of a job that a once poor, uneducated young boy would only dream of. He was chasing his own reality of an American Dream and if he were to look back, Alexander Hamilton would probably realize that this seemingly small decision of taking up his friends offer to live and work with him in New York; could became the reason for his happily ever after. Of course there's was still the matter of filling in the middle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me, Please do leave some!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr too! or don't? I'm not the boss of you.  
> Thedorktah@tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me, Please do leave some!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr too! or don't? I'm not the boss of you.  
> Thedorktah@tumblr.com


End file.
